


Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

by cantabrasil03



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, anything for my babu's birthday, flaunt it girlfriend, gratuitous Gou in a bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Onii-chan, I want to play too!” Gou released his hand to wade into the water with her brother. The back of her bikini shifted against her hips, moving to show just a bit more of a round bottom that dimpled to lean thighs, and Makoto bit his tongue. </p><p>Gou has a new swimsuit or "Makoto's Life of Suffering, the Epic Saga"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

“What’s taking Rin so long?” Makoto asked Haruka as he dug the beach umbrella into the sand.

Haruka shrugged. “He hasn’t answered my text.”

They could not have picked a better day to spend at the beach. Gou had insisted it was good for team morale to schedule a beach day, but really everyone was just looking forward to relaxing together after a week of insane yardages. Rei and Nagisa were laying out towels, while Haruka was helping Makoto set up umbrellas to make shade.

He had been looking forward to the day for another, more private reason. Gou had bought a new swimsuit, and was eager to show him.

“I hope you like it,” she had said Saturday, as they were putting away the kickboards. “It’s very cute!”

“Everything you wear is cute,” he took advantage of her surprise to steal a kiss. “You’re always cute.”

She huffed but said nothing, a content little smile curling on her face.

~

Makoto was opening the second umbrella when he felt Nagisa tug on his shirt. “It’s Rin!”

He straightened and followed where Nagisa was gesturing. Rin was heading their way, giving them a wave when he saw them. A few steps behind him, tugging shyly on an open pink hoodie, was Gou. True to her word, she was wearing a new swimsuit.

More specifically, a new bikini.

A _tiny_ new bikini.

Makoto felt his jaw slacken.

As they came closer to the group, he could see that the bikini had little polka dots that somehow suited her perfectly. The straps were wide and demure, tying behind her neck in a halter, and the bottoms were tied charmingly with two rows of strings that peeked out at him from under her hoodie.  His eyes followed her hands as she adjusted the seam along her hip with a snap, and before he could stop himself he was imagining how much better she would look with that bikini _off._ Her ponytail swished as she walked, and why hadn’t he ever noticed how fantastic she looked in yellow?

Of course, ever collected, Nagisa was first to greet them.

“Gou-chan, you look so cute!” He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face Makoto. “Mako-chan, what do you think?”

 “I like it,” he replied automatically, without thinking, and catching Rin’s irritated look, immediately blushed. “I mean, you look very cute, Gou.”

Gou looked at her feet, and Makoto swallowed the lump in his throat. When she raised her head to look at him again, he thought he saw a faint trace of disappointment in her eyes. It was soon replaced by a sunny smile.

“I’m glad you like it,” she said softly, and Makoto was suddenly unsure of what to do with his hands. He felt he should say something else, _anything else_ , but Rei called out to her and Rin in greeting and the moment was gone. Gou shot him a smile over her shoulder as she went to help with the towels.  

Nagisa crossed his arms. “I don’t think that’s what Gou-chan wanted you to say,” he observed thoughtfully. Makoto looked at his shorter friend.

“What do you mean? She looks cute!”

“But maybe she doesn’t want to look cute!” Nagisa shot back. “Maybe she was trying to use her sex appeal. You know Gou-chan has lots of it!”

“Don’t I ever,” Makoto muttered to himself.

“Oi! That’s still my sister,” Rin complained. “I can hear you two, you know.”

~

Makoto wished for the thousandth time that he could get Gou alone, if only for one second, to tell her what he _really_ thought of her in the bikini. As it was he could only content himself with hovering close to her as they relaxed on the sand, helping Nagisa build a sand castle.

“I think we should add another tower,” Rei suggested. “It won’t be beautiful if it’s not symmetrical.”

“Ah! You’re right,” Nagisa grabbed the bucket. “I’ll go get some wet sand, then.”

Makoto saw his chance. “Let me, I’ll go,” he took the bucket with a smile before turning to Gou. “Do you want to come with me?”

Returning his smile, she accepted the hand he offered. “Sure.”

They walked, hand in hand, to the shore. Though Makoto knew it was beyond improper, he couldn’t stop staring at the way the bikini top rested against the swell of her breast. He knew their creamy softness well, and the way the skin pushed against the top, as if to protest its confinement, made him want to scream.

“Gou,” he looked away just as she looked up, his face hot.

“Hm?”

“I…”

“Heads up!” Rin’s voice rang out clearly, and the couple looked up just in time to see a volleyball dropping towards them. Makoto managed to catch the ball and toss it back to Rin, who had been rallying with Haru in the water.

“Onii-chan, I want to play too!” Gou released his hand to wade into the water with her brother. The back of her bikini shifted against her hips, moving to show just a bit more of a round bottom that dimpled to lean thighs, and Makoto bit his tongue.

He didn’t know how much more he could take.

~

“I’m hungry,” Haruka plopped down onto his towel, studying the castle Nagisa and Rei were hurrying to finish in the waning sunlight.

“Me too!” Nagisa prodded Makoto, his look innocent but his eyes sly. “Mako-chan, you should get some wood for the fire! We can start a barbeque.”

“Did you bring the mackerel?” Haru nudged Rin, placing his chin on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, but I brought normal food for everyone else. Don’t try to take my food when you’re tired of your mackerel!”

“You can’t have any mackerel, then.”

“Who wants your smelly-“

They bickered on the blanket as Gou tugged on Makoto’s fingers. “I’ll go with you.”

~

Their silence was awkward, Makoto sure that his face was redder than Gou’s hair. It hadn’t helped that he noticed, as they walked down the beach, that her bikini top gaped enticingly in the space between her breasts. He was channeling all his energies into keeping himself from leaning over and worshiping that sinful little gap with his tongue.

When Gou absentmindedly tugged the center strap with her own fingers, Makoto snapped. He pulled her close and crushed his mouth to hers, dropping the wood they had gathered and letting his hands press and slide along her waist.

Gou gasped her surprise and he swallowed the breath that followed. His fingers tangled in the ties of her suit, and he wanted nothing more than to lift her up and-

“Makoto, _wait_ ,” Gou pushed him away reluctantly. “Our friends- my brother’s right there.”

Gently, he nipped at her shoulder. “They can’t see us. It’s almost dark. And I’m just kissing you, Gou. Do you know how good you look today? Did you think I’d let you go without a kiss?”

“You seemed alright this morning,” she grumbled, but he knew the knowing tilt of her brow, the sassy curve of nose turned up. She _knew._

“You did look cute. I wasn’t lying.”

“Cute wasn’t what I was going for!”

Sometimes, Makoto hated when Nagisa was right.

“Fine, then,” he felt himself blush harder as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You look…sexy.”

She laughed softly as his large hands slid down her bottom to slip long fingers under the seam of her bikini. His calloused tips caressed her skin, making her shiver. “Pervert.”

“So are you,” he caught her lips in a soft kiss. Gou confirmed his accusation by slipping her tongue along his lips, catching the moan he let out. Slender, devious hands slid along his chest before circling around his back, teasing at his waistband.

“Mmm…Makoto,” she sighed when he moved to kiss her throat, gently licking. “Not too much.”

“You look too good,” he was too far gone to be embarrassed about how whiny he probably sounded. “It’s not fair.”

“If you like it so much, maybe I can wear it for you another time,” the suggestion wrapped itself around him, filling his chest and fitting into his throat. “Maybe…I’ll let you take it off next time?”

Makoto took one of her hands in his, pulling it up to his mouth to kiss each digit. “Do you promise?” he asked hopefully.

Gou only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I didn't know the song Yellow Polka Dot Bikini beyond the part where it goes she wore an blah blah blah yellow polka dot bikini, so I had no idea the song was about a girl who DIDN'T want to be seen in her bikini. Whoops.


End file.
